


Complete

by TheBookishSoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, daddy azriel, daddy cassian, daddy rhys, mommy feyre, mommy mor, mommy nesta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookishSoul/pseuds/TheBookishSoul
Summary: Mor finds out she's pregnantA sweet Rhys+Daughter moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illyriantremors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyriantremors/gifts).



Mor’s Point Of View

“Mor are you sure you’re fine,” Feyre asked worriedly. I smiled and looking up saying,”Yes, I’m fine totally fine.” Feyre wasn’t convinced; gave me a look. I sighed and looked at the stone path, I wasn’t feeling well these past few days.I was suffering from morning sickness and my period was late, Feyre suggested that I might be pregnant because the signs were similar to the ones she had. I wasn’t hopeful, after the war Az and I had started trying but we had lost hope due to that damn nail my imbecile parents had jammed into my stomach. I don’t know how Feyre managed to convince me to go to the healers. The weather today in Velaris was warm, perfect flying weather as Rhys would say.”I can’t do this Feyre,” I said stopping in my tracks.

Feyre looked at me crossing her arms, crinkling her nose and said,”Why is that?” I glared at her and said with anger,”I don’t want to get my hopes up and them to be shattered again.” I softened my voice at that. Tears threatened in my eyes. Feyre came up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

Feyre said with empathy in her voice,”I know it is hard Mor, trust me-you need to do this, I’m here for you. Okay?”

I nodded my head and released Feyre. We slowly walked to the healers- both of us quiet throughout our walk. When we reached there, we went inside and were met with Clarissa.

“Good afternoon High Lady, how may I help you?” said Clarissa

Feyre smiled and said,”We need to confirm a pregnancy.”  She said gesturing to me. Clarissa step around the desk and took me in for some tests and Feyre trailed behind me.

* * *

Rhys’s Point Of View

I was reading a book while Vivian was on the carpeted floor drawing with crayons she got yesterday. She was 2 years old now. Her small wings were spread out- she could only flap them. I set my book on the side table and sat down next to Vivian.

“What are you drawing, Princess,” I asked.

She looked at me- giving a toothy grin and said,”The moon.”

I looked her drawing and smiled. The circle wasn’t perfect, with ridges here and there, the coloring was out of the line but I loved it nonetheless.

“It’s very pretty, Vivi,” I said.

She gave a very Feyre smile and said,” Thanks.” She paused but then asked,”Will momma like it?”

She looked at me with questioning eyes. I chuckled-stroked her hair and told her,”Yes, of course she’ll love it. Are you drawing this for her?” She nodded.

I couldn’t help but ask,”What are you drawing for me?” Vivi was still coloring but answered,”A purple flower.” I grinned and asked her,”Do you want to go play with Arthur?” she nodded and picked up her crayons and pages. I cleaned her with a wet towel. She asked, “Can I color with Awthur?” I nodded-her failure to pronounce the ‘r’ was adorable. I picked her and winnowed us to Cassian’s and Nesta’s house.

* * *

Azriel’s Point Of View

I flew to mine and Mor’s apartment. I was tired after training but first I wanted to find Mor. I searched everywhere- the bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen and the main room. I was sleepy so I lied down on the coach and fell asleep.

Someone was poking me, when I caught a hold of their scent I smiled-it was different but a good different.

“Can’t a guy sleep for five minutes,” I mumbled still hazy from my slumber.

Mor laughed and said,”Sure they can but not when their mate is bored.”

I chuckled and sat up, cupped her face and kissed her. I said,”Hi.”

She kissed me on my cheek and said,”Hi.”

I rested my forehead on her’s, I stroked her cheek and kissed the tip of her nose. I took a deep breath, I stilled. Mor’s scent was different. Mor sensed a change in me and frowned.

“What’s wrong Az,” she asked worriedly?

“Your scent…it’s different,” I said.

“It is,” she asked, her eyes widening.

“Slightly but it is different,” I said. Mor took a deep breath and mumbled something incoherently. I laughed and asked,”What did you say, Mor?”

“I need to tell you something,” she said. She grabbed my scarred hands in her. I kissed them. She looked down and then bore her brown eyes into mine. I rubbed the back of her hands with my thumbs to reassure her. She smiled and pressed one my scarred hands to her belly saying, “Az, I’m pregnant.” My breath was caught in throat and my lips parted in awe. Tears prickled in my eyes.

“I thought…I thought,” I lost the ability to talk and complete my sentences.

“Me too Az,” she said, her own eyes gleaming with tears. I pulled her close and kissed her with so much passion and love. We were going to have a child. It was all that was running through my mind. I broke the kiss, panting. I kissed her neck and said, “I love you so much Morrigan, so much that words can’t describe it.”

A tear fell down her eye and said,” I love you too Az.”

I stood up lifted her off the ground and hug her tightly. I whispered in her ears, “Thank you Mor, for giving me the honor of having a family with you.”

She was crying now and I kissed her tears away. I carried her to our bedroom and celebrated Mor and our child over and over again.

* * *

Mor’s Point Of View

I slowly rocked my new born daughter in my arms. Fatigue hadn’t hit Azriel yet, he stroked our daughter’s cheeks with the back of his hand. I told him that if he stroked her soft cheeks with his palm it wouldn’t matter but he was still scared that he might make her cry. I had slept for a good four hours while Azriel took care of her. We still had to decide a name, also agreed when we will name her it will be in front of our family. As soon as they arrived Vivi ran to me with a folded page in her hand. She unfolded it. It was a red flower.

She gave me a smile and said,” I made this for the baby Aunty Mor.”  Az took the page from her smiling and said.” It’s very beautiful Vivi thank you.” She flashed a very Rhys grin. Rhys came up behind her and grabbed her before she could run.

“Now now little one what did I say about running,” he said in his teasing voice. Vivi was laughing hard but she settled in his arms. Feyre came with Nesta and Arthur, he was holding a daisy. Arthur waddled over to me and gave it to Az saying,”This for baby.” I smiled-he couldn’t speak in full sentences but it was cute. Next came in a sleepy Cassian and Amren.

“You almost dropped me, prick,” Amren sneered. Cassian mumbled something. His eyes stooping low. Rhys put Vivi down and she walked over to Feyre .Rhys snapped his fingers and a bucket of cold water appeared on his head. He was wet and awake glaring at Rhys. Arthur and Vivi started laughing and I also saw my daughter smile. She had Az’s brown hair and my brown eyes

“So have you decided on a name,” Feyre asked

I looked at Az smiling, he winked at me and said,”Yes we have decided to name her Selena, after your mother Rhys because she took me in and rasied me like her own.”

I said,”And because she tried to convince your father to stop my marriage alliance but also because as Az said she treated us all like her own and she was the greatest Illyrain woman we knew.”

A tear slipped down his cheek but he wiped it and dipped his head saying, “Thank you, she would’ve been honored.” Feyre went to him and kissed his cheek. Vivi trailed after her not wanting to be alone. Rhys picked her up. Cassian picked up Arthur and I handed Sel to Az.

And at last my life was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I completed another fic. This one is Moriel. I tried my best on this, I hope its fluffy. I added a small Rhys and Vivi thing. I hope you like it. This is also for @illyriantremors because she looooooves Moriel but so do I.Enjoy!


End file.
